Only True Love
by SunShineWolf
Summary: Inuyasha has long since waited to tell her that her loved her. But with resent events things have changed and it is now up to him to find her and get ride of the nagging in his head to kill kikyou.InuKag. I hope you enjoy!


Only True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series.

Intro: Hi! I am totally new at the fan fiction writing part but I have been reading the stories for years. This is my first and hopefully of many stories that I put here on Fan Fiction. Also, I would like for people to not flame any of my stories. It isn't just annoying but really mean. I hope you enjoy the story and looking forward to your reviews. Happy reading!

Signed,  
SunShineWolf

Only True Love

Chapter 1: This is Only the Beginning

Kagome ran down the street towards her best friends house. She had to tell him that she got accepted into the all girls' school known as St. Knights Academy for up coming girls. She had been planning to go there for months until two nights ago. Now she didn't know if she could leave and not know what could have been between the two. He had kissed her and told her that everything was going to be different for now on. He had planned an entire evening for just the two of them, As well as a surprise for her at the end of the night.

She walked up to the front door and noticed a card lying on the brass knocker. It read:

Hey Sweety,  
IM around back .I have a big surprise for you. Just follow the arrows to the gate.

- Inuyasha

Kagome folded the card back up and walked along the arrows that lead to the fence. On the fence was another card that said open the fence. She did as it said and opened the fence to find the entire back yard decorated with strings of lights leading to the gazebo. Inuyasha had gone al out trying to please her tonight. The Tama Mansion never looked better. Kagome walked towards the gazebo. She heard a female voice out in the distance. She kept looking around to find Inuyasha and Kikyou Talking and the kiss. Kagomes heart stopped and she feel to the ground. She could believe what she just saw. It couldn't have been Kikyou, Inuyasha's ex, wrapped around him in an embraces. She was horrified. Finally She regained her strength and got up off the ground. Inuyasha and kikyou had stopped kissing long enough to hear Kagome Scream

" Inuyasha! I hate you!"

She dropped the card that she got from the front door and ran out of the back yard. She got on her bike and peddled as fast as she could to her house about a mile up the road. She had to get away. Now she was sure she would go to the academy. Inuyasha just proved that she didn't mean anything to him.

Ten minutes prier to:

Kikyou walked up to the door and was about to knock when she noticed the card. She read it to herself and invited herself to the back yard. She wanted to ruin Inuyasha's little date and make him pay for dumping her infront of everyone right before summer started at the end of the school year. She walked into the back yard and laughed at the pathetic light decorations. She thought to herself. _He never did this for me and now hes doing it for another. _

Kikyou walked up behind him and put her hands inbetween his arms from the back and covered his eyes

"Guess Who My love" She said in her seductively smooth voice.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha replied confused by the sound of the voice.

"Inuyasha! If you ever call me that whore I will Smack you to next week" Kikyou yelled.

" Oh…Its you! What are you doing here? I am waiting for Kagome… So your going to have to leave before she gets here." He said with annoyance. " I want to be with her and only her" He finished looking at her with an evil grin.

"Inuyasha, Why do you want to be with a little girl when you can be with me. She cant give you what you need or desire. You would never have to worry about anything. I would take care of that. She said slowly leaning in to get a better look at his masculine body.

Inuyasha pushed her away from him. HE didn't want her and nevr will again. He was in love with kagome and wanted to tell her and the whole wide world.

" Inuyasha…you don't have to be afraid of me…im what you really need…Not that girl." Kikyou said getting close again. SH saw kagome from the corner of her eye and went in for a kiss. She kissed him long and she knew she had just kill Kagome's heart and soul with what she just did. Kagome came out of the shadows and screamed  
" Inuyasha! I hate you!" Is all he heard before he broke away form the kiss with Kikyou.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and said " See what you have done!" With that said he ran off looking for Kagome and ignored Kikyou's screaming. He ran out into the streets to find that she had already managed to get away from him as fast as she possibly could.

He pulled out him cell phone and dialed her number hoping she would pick up. When she didn't he ran inside and grabbed his car keys. He could hear Kikyou destroying everything in the back yard. He didn't care. All he cared about that that moment was to get to Kagome and tell her that he loved her.

Five minutes later he pulled up into her drive way and got out of his car. HE ran up to the door and knocked hoping that someone would answer. Finally after what seemed like eternity Her mother answer the door with a letter in her hand. Inuyasha didn't wait anytime before he opened and read it to him self.

It said:

**_Dear Inuyasha, _**

Im sorry for ever thinking that I could love someone so heartless as you. What I saw not long ago swayed my decision to go over seas to attend and all girl school in Florida. What you did just killed my heart but the funny thing is that I still love you. You ment the world to me and now I know that I meant nothing to you. I never will understand the full extent of it but know that for you have a place in my heart. I am leaving in the morning to go to the United States Of America to heal my broken heart. I hope your happy with her as she is happy with you. Have a nice life.

Love,  
kagome

Inuyasha finishes reading the letter and started to cry. Never had he felt like this before. He was determined to make this better and not let kagome get on that plan in the morning. He walked back to his car and drove home thinking of ways to tell Kagome that he loved her and didn't want her to go.

Inuyasha woke the next morning in a rush. HE was going to met Kagome at the airport and tell her what really happened and that he was sorry and he loved her. Inuyasha got dressed and ran down three flights of stairs to reach the garage. He got in to his car, started the engine and drove out of the driveway and speed towards the airport. He finally got there and ran inside leaving his car in a no parking zone. He didn't car. All he cared about at that moment was finding Kagome. Inuyasha finally saw her kiss her mother, brother, and grandfather goodbye. He started after her but was caught a string of people pushing and shoving there way around him. By the time he got out Kagome was gone and he didn't see any sign of her. He walked up towards where she had entered, but was stopped by security asking for his passport. When he didn't show one the man pushed him aside and told him he couldn't go any further. Inuyasha was beat. He could get to her now because the plane was about to take off. He wasn't going to see her ever again. Feeling like he was going to die he walked back towards his car. HE didn't know what to do now. He had lost the only person in this world that really cared about him and that he cared about in returned. HE went home and thought of ways to get his mind off of her… he had to do some thing…But what was he going to do…

Well I hope that you liked the first chappy of many….Oh and please review!

SunShineWolf

P.S. please feel free to ask me anything... except what will happen!


End file.
